This invention comes within the field of physical testing of muscles.
Current testing of muscles at the isolated level requires a doctor or physical therapist. To gauge muscle strength the tester must rely completely on judgment while applying force against the muscle to be tested. No basis for retest is obtained in this manner. In other words, the very subjective nature of current testing procedures makes it difficult and unreliable to compare test results taken at different times or with different subjects.